


three years

by txtverse



Category: Kang Taehyun/Choi Beomgyu - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Taegyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, enjoy i guess, first fic, head empty why did i start this, idk how to tag, mentions of breakups, this is fiction is swear, uh angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtverse/pseuds/txtverse
Summary: “It’s a forbidden rule to date your classmates.”“Maybe it is. But I like to believe it isn’t.”A story of two souls. Their right person, wrong timing.Here’s a 3 years’ worth of story based on the writer, and the writer’s other that casually visit his mind these days.It’s been a while.





	three years

Our story, as the writer starts it, we were 13. Stupid, childish 13 years old. New school, new surroundings, new environment, new friends (some are still the same) and a new stage of life.

High school.

To say high school was fun, it’s a bit of a far-stretched. But I can’t deny that a lot had happened during those times. Some ups, some downs, some slumps, some tears; both happiness and sadness, and _you_.

You, the one I dedicate this story to.

My one of a kind. My one and only.

 _My right person_.

Or that’s what I like to believe.

* * *

Orientation week.

Questionably, I didn’t notice you nor did I know your existence. To be honest, I didn’t even know there was you. At that time, you were just another student. Another batchmate of mine. Another passerby. Who would’ve known?

I was busy practising my lines because I was the emcee for the closing ceremony. “Being nervous is normal. I know you’ll do well.” said the teacher as she left me to my own world. I keep repeating my lines over and over again to make sure I don’t mess it up. It was my first time emceeing during high school. Luckily now, I can do it without feeling as nervous as I was before. Are you proud of me?

You once told me that you saw me circling the hall as I practised my lines. That’s how you could recognize me in a crowd. You said I stood out. “In what way?” I asked only to be replied with a fond smile. You didn’t get to tell me till this day.

You once also said I looked like I belong with the people when I was emceeing onstage. It’s a me thing, you said. A natural charm, like I go well with people. Weirdly enough, I do but I never realized it so thank you.

I don’t exactly remember when we first started talking to each other. Maybe it was because of school work, or it could be when we became deskmates around the first 3 months of high school? We became close. Friends? Best friends? Somewhere there.

Like most teenagers or maybe it’s just me, I had a crush. Moving too fast was an understatement. I dated him for more than 4 months before he left me hanging. What a jerk. Just say you don’t like me anymore and go. Anyways, I dated that dude. First three months were okay. Until it got close to our fifth when he started ghosting me. I cried numerous times at school because I was heartbroken. I had to see him every day at school so it brings me nothing but more pain. Now that I think of it, I gave him a watch as a parting gift. So, he would remember that time is a precious thing. We broke up because he said I was too close with the girls in my class when it was the other way around. Even his friends make fun of me when he was the one who hangs out with girls until late evening where I, was being a good friend towards my classmates.

You, being a friend, at that time, noticed the unfair treatment I got and decided to call that dude out on Instagram. You noticed. You noticed I wasn’t okay. You saw how I broke down in class silently as I gave that jerk the parting gift. You sat beside me and said nothing. You were there the whole time. Other people were asking questions, too many at that. You were also there when I couldn’t move on from that dude for 2 years. I said I did, to convince myself in the first year. The second-year was more to hiding my feelings because it didn’t go away. And you were there. You were always there.

Thanks.

* * *

JULY 14TH

A close friend of ours was transferring schools. So, the class decided to take photographs. It was hectic, everyone was saying their goodbyes, taking pictures at the corners of the class, but so did we.

The first photograph of us.

I looked ugly, looking back. Thank god 5 years had passed. I swear I look better now. But you. You looked like _you_. Smiling, like you used to be. Or maybe that wasn’t the _real_ you. They say change is good. We changed, that’s for sure. I know for a fact I did, but I see glimpses of your changes too so I’m not sure if you had _changed_ or if I didn’t know the _real_ you.

* * *

AUG 18TH

We went to a national science competition. I remember how we had to sit beside the chairs because they didn’t have enough in the auditorium. We sat beside each other, talking about things we saw on Instagram and gossip about it. And you took a picture of me. I covered my face as I was very insecure with my face at that time. I still have that picture. You liked that picture so much; I remember you set it as your phone wallpaper. Me, being the stupid, childish 13 years old, didn’t notice those signs. I was busy to see someone was looking at me the same way I did to the guy that left me. I’m sorry.

* * *

NOV 24TH

Sorry for the time skip. I didn’t have anything in particular to mention. But this date does.

Our first fight.

You…said something that hurt my feelings. You realized it but it was too late. I ignored you when you tried to ask for my forgiveness. I was being dramatic, deadass. I used to be a drama queen. But your words did hurt me.

On the 25TH, you sent a long paragraph, begging for my forgiveness. You asked me to forgive the old you. You put those words so carefully, that I knew you were sincerely asking. You also said you’ll treat me better. You did. Both as a friend and my _person_.

We reconciled. But we left our conversation there as the summer break came. We only started talking two months after school started again. Some pieces of me wished we left it there. Some were desperately trying to reach out to you. Some were unsure on what to do. Some tried to gather the courage to talk to you again.

The last some was successful.

* * *

FEB 2018

An incident happened early February. It’s a bit personal, so I won’t go into details but I was at one of my lowest. I fell. Hard. Cutting ties with the person I was the closest with because my parents did so was not easy. It was embarrassing to remember and I could only wish the time could go back so I won’t do the same thing again.

But here we are. Here I am, telling you what had happened.

And February 2018 ended there.

* * *

Basically, 2018 we got closer again. I can’t really explain or put it to words as one would say every single thing that made us here.

But we’re here.

* * *

2019

We made it official. God, we made it official. We broke the rule. The first one at that.

So, so many happy memories. I had told you so many secrets by now.

Phone calls, text messages, video calls.

Movie dates. Or just casually meet up after school ended.

Sometimes it’s just greetings from afar. Simple _Hi’s_ and _I’ll talk to you later_.

Exchanges of hoodies and gifts.

Those late-night calls that last hours after we slept on the line. All those comfortable silence in between our conversations as I tell you about my day. We might be at the same class, but we’re not always together all the time. We have different emotions, anyways. You could think like that and I could think this. But it was comfortable.

There was friendship. There was hatred.

There was _love_.

Then there _wasn’t_.

* * *

NOV-DEC 2019

After school ended for the year, we had this, growing distance between us. For whatever reason I don’t know of. We just did. We stopped talking as much. We stopped calling.

Everything. We just stopped.

Why?

Everything meant nothing at this point. All I thought about was how I felt. How I was hurt by the moments you ignored me half of the day. Your ‘ _I was sleeping’_ _‘My phone was charging’_ excuses were received too many times now. Maybe I grew sick of that. Maybe I grew tired of you not showing me off when I proudly did. Or maybe it was you, growing tired with my problems, my insecurities.

Maybe it was a simple _fall out of love_ type of thing. Maybe it was as simple as _that_.

I thought about this for months. I thought about ending things since the beginning. I was happy one moment, then I wasn’t. That was how it is with you. Truthfully. I keep initiating first. And just how we stopped, I was the bad guy.

“Can we take some time off?”

You accepted. Without asking me what’s wrong. Maybe I wanted you to ask me that.

But you didn’t.

_One._

* * *

DEC 31ST 2019.

Our true stop. Our true finishing line.

 _“Let’s break up,”_ I spoke.

You. You had the audacity to reply

_“Didn’t we already?”_

_Two._

Honest to god, what the fuck?

He didn’t ask me anything. My reasons. My reasons that I wanted him to know but I can’t keep telling him first. Because I got sick of him not noticing it first.

At the end of the day, I told him how I felt this whole time. Why I came to that conclusion. And I gave him my thanks. He did too.

And it was my second last thank you to him.

* * *

2020

You got accepted to a new school. A better school. I had always known how you hated this school. It’s good. It’s for the better, truly.

Your last day at that school. I’m sorry I couldn’t spend it with you. I was busy preparing myself for an interview for a student exchange program in Japan. You just had to leave on my busiest day.

I was going to the class when I saw you heading towards my direction. Our eyes met. Just like how it did for the first time. I was in a rush and so did you.

We gave each other a fond look.

I gave you my fond smile.

_“Thank you.”_

You nodded. And we head our own ways.

No one turned their heads. It’s best to not to. So, we could move on.

 _New beginning_.

* * *

Can you believe it’s been a year since I last saw you? You used to visit my thoughts a lot. Now, it’s once in awhile. It’s good.

This is good.

Can I genuinely say that I’m not wondering how you are? Because I don’t.

This isn’t some fiction. This is real.

You treated me right. And I think out of all boys I had a relationship with, you are the best. That’s why you’re here. That’s why you’re here once again in my mind as I write this to you.

If I didn’t love you enough then this wouldn’t come out, would it? So, I dedicate this work to you.

My _person_. Both the _right_ and the _wrong_.

But hey, thank you.

This page is at its end. I’ll end it here.

Before I leave you forever, I bid you my last greetings.

Hello, and _goodbye_.

Choi Beomgyu.


End file.
